


Hito

by RedDiamond



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Before overwatch is formed, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, before omnics are respected as living beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDiamond/pseuds/RedDiamond
Summary: This is an Overwatch Fanfic set before the Omnic Crisis and before the Omnics were said to have a soul like humans. This story follows two original characters of mine in an awkward introduction.





	Hito

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a couple years ago. I had it posted on WattPad under a friend's account but decided to post it hear as my first work. There may be some inconsistencies with the cannon now, but I wouldn't know since I don't play the game as much anymore lol (don't kill me).

I raced around the corner and through the crowds, pushing past them, mumbling the occasional "'Scuse me, sorry!" as I chased after him. The crowd quickly thinned as I approached Big Ben. I looked around.

"Damn it! I lost 'im!" My angry outburst was lost in the newfound silence of the empty surroundings. Slowing down and catching my breath, I looked up at the giant clock. The shade was climbing its way up the tall tower. I breathed deeply, closed my eyes and took a few steps back trying not to panic. I stumbled over the pavement and fell on my back. "Agh, fucking hell, can't I get a break today?!"

I lay there on my aching back, for what felt like hours, with my face in my hands before suddenly hearing a robot-sounding American accent from above my head.

"Miss, are you alright? Would you like some help?"

Startled, I shot up and tripped again, this time over my own feet. A cold, metallic hand caught me and helped me keep my balance.

"You need to be more careful. You wouldn't want to cause yourself any permanent damage."

He let go of me and made sure I wasn't going to fall again. This is when I got a proper look on at him (it?). He was an Omnic. He was dressed in a black suit and tie with the word Spennymore sown into the pocket. His tie had a small, unique pattern on it that I hadn't seen before on other Omnic-worker's ties. Logic would suggest that he's a worker from the shop down the road.

"Im sorry to startle you. Are you ok? Miss?"

"Oh! Um- yeah, I'm fine. I'm... fine, I just - yeah... I'm fine." I readjusted my black, rectangular glasses and brushed off some rubble from my back.

"Are you sure? You seem distressed." His robotic voice somehow seemed genuinely concerned for me. It was a shock. I'd never, before that point, had a genuine conversation with an Omnic. They had always seemed like... well, robots. No emotion; just following their programming. This time, however, it felt like I was talking to a person.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, I'm just- I just need some sleep, that's all. I'm just... tired."

"Alright. Is your home far? I can walk you. I'll make sure you get back without falling again." He made what I could only assume was a laughing noise. It was actually convincing. I smiled.

"No, no - it's fine. I'll just... get a taxi or something. Uh, thanks, though. F-For the offer... and for saving me from a fall..."

"Anytime, Miss." He made the Omnic equivalent to a smile: a slight head tilt to the right and a specific blinking of the blue lights on his head. I smiled back. We stayed like that for a long while in weirdly comfortable silence.

We heard a shout from the Spennymore down the road. "Oi, One! What you doin', talkin' with civilians? Get back here and close up shop!"

"Oh! I need to get back to work." He jumped at the unexpected ice-breaker and immediately looked scared, like he just realised something.

I smiled, "Uh- right... wait, your name's... One?"

"Well, it's what everyone at work calls me, and I don't know anyone outside of work, so... yes, I suppose it is. They call me that because I was the first Omnic of this branch to be activated."

"Do... you like that name?"

'One' seemed caught off guard with that question. "Well... I can't say I like or dislike it, really... it's almost like it doesn't really belong to me..." He was thinking about this pretty seriously.

"Well, why don't you pick a name that does feel like yours?"

"What do you mean? I'm just... a worker robot. I have no need of a name, do I?" I could feel the sadness in his voice when he said that.

"Well... y-you seem pretty human to me..." I was nervous to say that for some reason, but it seemed to have made him feel better. "C'mon, I'll help you pick! How about..." I looked around for inspiration before my eyes landed on the pattern on his tie. "What's that pattern?"

"Oh, this? It's the Japanese character for 'Person'. It's pronounced 'Hito'"

"How about that, then? Hito?"

He smiled in approval, "I like it. Hito it is, then!"

"One! I'm not gonna say it again! Get back her, NOW!" The voice from before practically screamed at Hito.

He jumped again at the sudden noise and said, "I-I really must go now...-" He looked back at me and held out his hand. "It was nice meeting you, uh...?"

"Merida." I went for a handshake, "Merida Leelah Acroiris. Don't ask about my last name, I have no idea why it's the Spanish word for rainbow." We both chuckled.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Merida."

"You too, Hito."

Hito turned around and rushed back to the shop. I watched him as he got a mouthful from his boss. He turned back one last time to give a wave. I smiled and waved back before getting out my phone and calling a taxi.


End file.
